1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual orientation connector assembly, and more particularly to magnetic components of the dual orientation connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,120, issued on Jul. 29, 2014, discloses a receptacle and an electric connector. The receptacle of the portable electronic device has at least one magnetic component, and the electric connector includes at least one magnetic component. The magnetic component may be adhered to the contact surface of the sliding base through an adhesive tape. A magnetic polarity of the magnetic component of the electric connector is different from a magnetic polarity of the magnetic component of the receptacle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0210244, published on Aug. 15, 2013, discloses a magnetic connector system including portions of connector insert and connector receptacle. Connector receptacle may include one or more magnets, which may be covered by label. Connector insert may include an attraction plate. Magnetic field lines originating in first magnet may pass through the label and the attraction plate and terminate in second magnet. Magnetic field lines originating in a North pole of magnet may pass through label and attraction plate and terminate at a South pole of magnet. The attraction force between the first and the second magnets makes the connector insert and connector receptacle engage to each other.
An improved dual orientation connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.